I do care
by SkyeElf
Summary: Scabior hears Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing Regulus... And his body...


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This pairing was founded by Morghen. This was requested by mew-tsubaki. This is a sort of prequel to my fic 'I don't care'. It explains how Scabior found Regulus's body after the war, he demanded it off Harry. This can be considered a friendship fic.**

**I do care**

Scabior looked at the bottle in his hand through unfocused eyes. How long had it been since the war ended? Not that long, hopefully? He was distracted by the bell above the door tingling. He was in a bar, drinking away his worries.

"And to think, Sirius never knew the real Regulus." It was that pretty-smelling girl. He'd taken her to Malfoy Manor with a goblin, a ginger, a black boy and who they thought was Potter. But it wasn't her fruity smell that caused him to look up. It was the mention of a man that was once, no – still is, his best friend.

"I bet Sirius would've been proud of him though." The ginger said. "Wouldn't you be?"

Did that mean Regulus was dead?

"I just wish I could've found his body." Potter said remorsefully.

That definitely meant his best mate was dead. Scabior' shoulders sagged and he sat back in the chair. Gone, gone forever... His snatching had been of no gain, no importance, seeing as he couldn't find Reg... No use at all... Just like his old nickname of Scab was no se anymore...

Wait! Potter knew where Reg's body was! Maybe he could ask Potter where he was?

_Please! Potter would never tell you! You were the one that took them to the blasted lunatic!_

No, that was Fenrir.

_Yes, and you went along._

So?

_What makes you think he'd trust you?_

Then I'll force it out of him.

Scabior stumbled to Potter and co, suddenly he was wide awake. The alcohol was out of his system – or out of his thoughts at this particular moment.

"Potter?" He didn't know how to approach the boy. With caution, that's all he knew. Potter looked around, and his gaze somewhat softened. Scabior didn't understand.

"What do you want?" The ginger stepped in front of Potter.

"Out of my way, ginger, I was talking to Potter."He said calmly.

"You little piece of..." The ginger began, but Potter shoved him out of the way.

"He's in a cave." Potter said, glaring ginger down. The pretty-smelling girl clutched ginger tightly, as if holding him back as well as protecting herself.

"A cave? What was he doing there?"

"Fighting Voldemort." Potter said, shrugging. "He wrote a lot about you in his diary. How you got your red streak, the many times you stole Narc's eyeliner... I presume 'Narc' refers to Narcissa? Malfoy, I mean."

"You assume correctly."

"You three were the best of friends."

"I never said we weren't."

"I pity you, Scab."

His hand was around Potter's throat before he could stop himself. Scab was what Reg called him, not some teenage boy!

"Killing me won't find him." Potter choked. His friends had their wands raised, but he waved them down. Slowly his fingers relaxed and he let the boy go.

"Where is he?"

"As I said. In a cave." Potter sat down at a table, motioning for him to come closer. He had a bit of parchment, upon which he'd drawn a rough map.

"Find him." Potter said, casting a sad smile his way. "Find him, and bury him properly."

"You mentioned inferi?"

"I did."

"What do I do about them?"

"Be a dragon." Potter said simply. Scabior began to wonder if Potter wasn't becoming as mad as Dumbledore. "Perhaps."

"I didn't say anything." Scabior said, thinking he'd lost it.

"It doesn't matter. I know how mysterious friendship can be."

"Indeed." He said, turning away from the lunatic.

"Good luck, Scab." Potter called before turning back to his own friends.

. . .

**A/N: Yes, here I am with yet another Scabior/Regulus fic, only this time it's friendship. Not that any fics regarding them can be seen as slash, I'm just paranoid. But do review, will you? Oh, and to see the cause of the red streak in Scab's hair, see my ficlet "The Red Streak", and to see what happened after this little exchange up here, see my ficlet "I don't care".**

**Review!**


End file.
